


Time for a Quickie?

by GirthMan



Series: Steven and Jasper [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Car Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mother Complex, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Steven Universe Future, Sweat, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionSteven and Jasper are stuck waiting in the car while Pearl runs a quick errand.Jasper decides to show Steven that waiting doesn't have to be all that boring...
Relationships: Jasper & Steven Universe, Jasper/Steven Universe
Series: Steven and Jasper [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628983
Kudos: 47





	Time for a Quickie?

“Jasper, I really don’t think-,”  
  
“We have _plenty_ of time.”  
  
Jasper was quick to cut off Steven’s protests as she effortlessly moved him from the driver’s seat to the back of the cramped little Dondai Supremo. The Gem, her tangerine-orange skin slick with sweat, brushed back her wild, white hair before climbing between the seats, squeezing into the back seat with Steven to sit on his lap.  
  
“Pearl will be back any minute!” Steven insisted nervously, glancing out the window. “And if anyone walks by-,”  
  
Jasper shut him up with a rough kiss, forcefully pressing her lips to his and stuffing her tongue into his mouth. He whimpered softly, but his complaints were soon enough turned to soft moans. He sucked Jasper’s probing tongue, her taste and warmth more than enough to quell his misgivings. Jasper pulled away before too long, sparing a quick look around to reassure Steven that they were as alone as they could be before tugging her top down.  
  
“No one will see,” Jasper assured him, sliding her hand between her legs. “Besides… I’ll make sure we’re done with plenty of time to spare…”  
  
She smirked. She could feel Steven stiffening up at her touch, hardening against her palm. Her impressively-busty chest bared, it was impossible for Steven not to stare at her breasts. The big, soft, plush mounds were practically enveloping his head, and he could see Jasper’s tawny-red nipples getting harder by the second. It was certainly an enticing view, but Steven was still anxious about being seen. He couldn’t take his eyes off the windows for more than a few moments.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jasper teased. “Afraid someone will see what a lucky boy you are?”  
  
Steven blushed, gasping softly as Jasper started to grind on him. She rolled her hips, thrusting herself against his crotch, her hard body rubbing against his erection as he fought to maintain his composure. She leaned forward, sandwiching his face between her breasts, grinning smugly as she teased him. Soft, muffled protests were all Steven could manage, and even then, only for a few moments. Just as Jasper expected, his complaints trailed off after a short time, becoming quiet, shaky little moans.  
  
Steven’s head was spinning. Stuck in such a tight, enclosed space with Jasper, his face pressed firmly into her ample cleavage, it was impossible for him not to smell her. The heavy smell of her sweat masked a more subtle scent that Steven only _just_ picked up on. Somewhere beneath the potent, salty musk of Jasper’s body was the unmistakable, excitingly-sweet smell of arousal. The decidedly-feminine odor slowly crept into Steven’s nostrils, gradually filling the car as Jasper continued grinding, her movements becoming more and more forceful.  
  
“I’m sick of waiting,” Jasper breathed, her voice low and raspy with excitement. “Get it out for me.”  
  
As she leaned back, giving Steven a chance to breathe, she clumsily maneuvered in the cramped space, tugging her form-fitting shorts down around her ankles. She had been wearing nothing underneath, and it was now exceedingly clear that she had been waiting for a chance to jump Steven since she got in the car with him. Her pussy, nestled beneath a messy, tangled bunch of white curls, was dripping-wet already. Its soft folds, the same reddish hue as her nipples, were swollen and flared open with arousal. The sight was enough to make Steven’s breath hitch in his throat, his cheeks flushing pink as he fumbled with his zipper.  
  
“Come on!” Jasper huffed, glancing over her shoulder. “We _won’t_ have enough time if you keep screwing around!”  
  
Impatient, she swatted Steven’s hands aside, tugged his zipper down, unbuttoned his pants, and yanked them down around his thighs. His erection sprang free, stiff and twitching, much to Jasper’s delight. She grinned, hungrily eyeing her prize as Steven sat obediently in place, blushing as he cast his eyes aside.  
  
“Look at me,” Jasper ordered. “I want to see you when I put it in.”  
  
Slowly, Steven turned to obey. He met Jasper’s gaze, her gleaming, amber eyes shimmering like a predator’s as she honed in on her prey. She straddled his waist, leaning in for one more deep, rough kiss before lowering her hips. She felt his tip catch against her entrance, not quite lining up to make it inside, and slid a hand between her thick, firm thighs to correct his course. Maintaining eye contact all the while, Jasper dropped herself onto Steven, letting out a heavy, satisfied moan as she was penetrated.  
  
Steven whimpered as his shaft sank into Jasper’s folds. He felt her twitching around him, squeezing and pulsing as if to draw him deeper in, even once he had bottomed out. He gasped heavily, shuddering at the sensation of his cock dragging along Jasper’s inner walls as she lifted herself to start riding him.  
  
“ _Mmmm… This_ is more like it!”  
  
Jasper’s voice was strained with lust. Her breaths escaped her lips in little puffs of steam, and the windows of the car quickly began to fog as rivulets of perspiration rolled down her and Steven’s bodies. She started fucking Steven right away, unable to afford wasting too much time lest the two be caught. The car shifted, bouncing and creaking under the force of Jasper’s movements as she took Steven in earnest.  
  
Jasper thrust her hips firmly against Steven, her hairy cunt swallowing up his member all the way to the base. She was grinding more than she was riding, fucking herself against Steven with the singleminded goal of finishing quickly. If the look on Steven’s face was any indication, that goal wasn’t too far off. Jasper smirked. Steven had never exactly been a quick shot, but the fact that she could push him to his limit so easily was definitely something the Gem was proud of.  
  
“ _Ah! Ahhh… J- Jasper!”_ Steven moaned.  
  
He leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her as he buried his face between her breasts. He _tried_ thrusting against her, but he couldn’t move much with her full weight pressing down against him. Wrapping his lips around her nipple, he whimpered softly, sucking on the stiff, rusty-red nub as he climbed closer and closer to his peak. Jasper, panting with effort, continued to ride him, dripping with sweat and slamming her hips against him more and more roughly with each thrust.  
  
“Are you close?” she gasped in a low, husky voice. “Do you want to cum?”  
  
Suddenly, she stopped thrusting, slowing her movements to little more than a crawl. She rolled her hips, moaning softly as Steven sucked her nipple. She folded her strong arms behind her head, leaning back with a grin and watching as Steven lifted his head from her chest. His cheeks were bright-red now, and his mouth hung open as he gasped for breath. He was shivering with need, barely able to hold himself back from finishing. He stared into Jasper’s eyes, knowing that she wanted him to beg if she was going to let him climax.  
  
“ _P- Please!”_ Steven whined, fruitlessly trying to thrust into Jasper. “I’m _so_ close!”  
  
Jasper chuckled at Steven’s desperation. She thrust her hips forward, leaned back in, and brought her face close to his, stopping just inches away from him. With her warm breath on his lips, all Steven could think about was how badly he _needed_ to unload inside of Jasper. He watched as a smug grin stretched across the Gem’s features, her lips curling into a smile that was more than enough to tell him she had him _right_ where she wanted him.  
  
“Keep begging,” Jasper ordered.  
  
“ _Please!”_ Steven whimpered.  
  
Jasper rolled her hips, her movements quickening just a bit. Steven let out a shaky moan, his fingers sinking into the flesh of Jasper’s thick, well-rounded behind.  
  
“Please, _what?”_ Jasper coaxed, punctuating her question with a firm downward thrust.  
  
“ _AH!_ P- _Please,_ let me cum!” Steven begged.  
  
Wet, heavy _slaps_ filled the car, joined by the groaning and creaking of metal as Jasper bounced roughly on Steven’s lap. The pair’s frantic gasping and panting quickened, their breathless coupling reaching a desperate pace until, suddenly, Jasper slammed her hips down one last time, letting out a long, satisfied moan.  
  
“ _NNNAAAHHH! M- MOMMY!”_ Steven cried desperately.  
  
He felt Jasper’s inner walls clench and flex around him, pulsing in orgasm. It was enough to force him over the edge, drawing his own climax out. He let his mouth hang open, squeezing his eyes shut as he clung desperately to Jasper. His cock throbbed inside her, pulsing and twitching as he squirted his load deep into her pussy. She leaned in to kiss and nibble at his lips, pausing only to gasp for breath, not stopping until her cunt had milked him dry.  
  
“Mommy,” Steven gasped all the while against Jasper’s lips. “ _Ahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ He slumped against the seat once he was empty, gasping for breath and completely spent. Jasper, equally exhausted, leaned against him, gently grinding herself on his freshly-drained cock. Her sweaty body trembled as she rested, and she stroked Steven’s hair, pressing her lips against his head for a quick, soft kiss.  
  
“Good boy,” Jasper purred. “Now let’s get cleaned up before Pearl comes back…”


End file.
